


Homesick

by xcain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, MC is implied to have finished college if that matters, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcain/pseuds/xcain
Summary: You feel homesick, and there's only one other person in the whole Devildom that reminds you of home. A short look into MC's thoughts, confusing yearnig for a home with yearning for a certain human.
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first work in english that I ever finished. Im sorry if there are any formatting issues or weird wording. This is rather a drabble/character study rather than a coherent work.

There’s no other way to put it, you feel homesick. After months of living in Devildom, it’s become dear to your heart, but nothing beats home. Devildom is filled with excitement, mystery, thrills; even on the most boring, schoolwork-filled days it manages to surprise you and keep you on your toes. Demons, angels and history of the world that you never knew existed. It’s so exciting but it can be tiring. You crave normalcy, consistency, you even miss those lonely days you spent by yourself. You miss the sun hitting your eyelashes in the morning and the warm wind on your skin. You miss loud sound of TV, pointless small talk with strangers, you miss blending in with the crowd. You miss home.

You often find yourself thinking about him, but it feels like you rarely get to spend any time together, let alone one on one. Unlike you, Solomon seemed so relaxed here, it felt like he belonged. It felt frustrating, like he knows something you don’t, like you weren’t on the same page, like he was always multiple steps ahead. He’s all smiles, gentle laughs and polite words, but his eyes felt distant.

Powerful sorcerer, master of 72 demons, a charming young man and everything else you’re not. Yet you craved the connection, the only thing that tied you to the human world, he carried a piece of the sun in his eyes, he smelled like home. Does he feel it too? Does he feel like a piece of him is missing when he’s far away from home, does he see a home in you?

Solomon’s room is spacious, desk and shelves are filled with things you don’t recognize. There are books and trinkets and little jars filled with liquid. It’s quiet, too. Without noticing, you kept your voice down, almost whispering the dates, formulas and spells; it must’ve been hours since you two locked yourselves in his room cramming for the exam. You remember your own college days with a shiver: you had no idea you’ll get to experience that student life once again. It’s late, your eyes give out and the writing stopped making sense a long time ago. You fall back on the bed with a sigh, silently letting Solomon know that you’re done for today. Homesickness, the lack of sleep and exams don’t mix well; honestly, you’re ready to pack your bags and fly back home just so you can stop feeling like this.  
You feel a gentle tug at your hair, Solomon’s hand gently patting your head. “Strange”, you think, you never thought Solomon was the type to initiate random physical contact. It makes you feel something though, and you don’t want it to stop. But before you could finish your thought, Solomon took his hand away with a polite smile.

“Thought you fell asleep there for a second” – he said. “Want to stop for today, I imagine?”  
You hum in approval, slowly getting back up from the bed. You’re face to face with him now, mere centimeters apart.  
“Say, Solomon,” – you say with a tired voice, “do you miss home?”  
You hear a chuckle, and in the next moment his slender fingers are caressing your cheek, so gently.  
“Is that what has been troubling you? Your eyes are always filled with grief whenever you look at me. Do I make you miss home?”

You slowly pull him closer, arms around his waist, face meeting his shoulder; you’re uncertain, you feel like you’re overstepping boundaries, ready to be shoved away and told to leave. Yet, just moments apart you feel his arms pulling you tighter in his embrace. You’re so close you can feel the lingering scent on his clothes and neck; you can feel his heart beating and his chest rising whenever he takes a breath. He feels so familiar, like you’ve hugged him before over thousand times. You feel at home.

* * *

At this point you stopped telling the difference between yearning for a home and yearning for a certain human. Do you hold him oh so dearly because he smells of home? Do your hands travel over his waist because he feels so familiar? Do you look into his eyes because they’ve seen sun before? Do you kiss him to taste last bits of humanity on his lips? Do you lay with him as a lover because he’s human? Whatever he makes you feel you can’t get enough of it. His lips taste like honey and his skin feels like silk, he looks so beautiful when he’s under you, beautiful how only humans can be; even under Devildom’s eternal moonlight he carries a piece of sun in him, and he shines so bright, the brightness only you can see.

He looks heavenly when deep in thought. He doesn’t notice you looking, brows narrowed, his finger just slightly touching his soft lips, he’s murmuring something under his breath, eyes illuminated by the lights of Purgatory Hall. You can’t help but wrap your arms around Solomon, taking him by a surprise, his chuckle music to your ears. “I love him” – you think, you don’t want spend any more time going in circles and doubting yourself. You kiss him softly, cupping his face with your hands, and then you kiss him again, again and again. Even in the Devildom itself, among angels and demons, you have chosen humanity.


End file.
